In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have gradually been applied in human's everyday life. A Liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of an array substrate, a color filter substrate and liquid crystal interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal display panel implements the display function by controlling the orientation of liquid crystal molecules with an electric field to change the transmissivity of the panel. In the liquid crystal display panel, the electric field for controlling liquid crystal molecules is determined by the difference between the voltages of the pixel electrode and the common electrode. However, due to the parasitic capacitance, an offset of ΔVp may take place in the voltage of the pixel electrode before and after its jump when the gate signal is turned off. To guarantee the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel, voltages of all the pixel electrodes should be consistent as to the voltage offset ΔVp before and after a jump
However, in the liquid crystal display panel, because of the delay caused by resistance and capacitance, gate signals transmitted over gate lines may become distorted in the direction in which the gate signals are transmitted along the gate lines, causing delay in the voltages of the pixel electrodes along the transmitting direction; while voltages loaded on the common electrodes are generally consistent. This makes voltage offsets ΔVp of individual pixel electrodes in the entire liquid crystal display panel become inconsistent, which in turn causes problems such as image flickers and the like in the liquid crystal display panel. This phenomenon becomes more remarkable in a large-size LCD.